The goal of this study is to determine the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of continuous infusions of fentanyl in children in the PICU. Plasma levels of fentanyl will be determined in patients in the PICU who have been placed on fentanyl by the attending physician. We will attempt to correlate levels of fentanyl with clinical effects such as degree sedation and vital signs.